undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Mettaton/In Battle
Attacks Soul modes Mettaton uses the Red Soul during the quiz show and beginning the battle after the Multicolor Tile Puzzle, and the Yellow Soul in all other circumstances. Patterns Mettaton * During the quiz show, if the protagonist answers incorrectly, Mettaton fires an unavoidable laser that halves the protagonist's HP. * After the tile puzzle, if the protagonist does not press ACT → "Yellow" right away, Mettaton drops boxes from above in a set pattern, with gaps in between. Mettaton EX : Note: All attacks do 7 or 6 damage per hit assuming no armor and LV 1. Mettaton EX's attacks all consist of an arrangement of several objects: * Copies of Mettaton's legs stick out from either side of the box and scroll downwards. They can be either moving inwards and outwards or not move; this can be controlled by shooting them, which stops the moving legs or causes the motionless legs to begin moving again. * Copies of Mettaton's legs quickly emerge from the side of the screen. An exclamation mark appears in the area that they will appear in before this attack is used. * Small rectangular Mettatons glide down on umbrellas. As they reach the bottom of the screen, they begin to toss hearts that are embroidered with the letter M. ** This attack is also used by Alphys as a Lost Soul during the Asriel boss fight in the True Pacifist run. * Bombs marked with a plus sign travel downwards, which explode into lasers of a similar formation when shot with the yellow soul. * White squares marked with black circles travel downwards (and sometimes side to side), which are broken by a shot from the yellow soul. * Spaced outlines of bombs and white squares with black circles travel downward, which eventually reverse direction. * Long segmented arms resembling Mettaton's travel downwards, with sliding orange-yellow boxes along their length which, when shot, cause the arms to retract. * Mettaton's heart emerges from the square on his waist and shoots lightning-bolt shaped projectiles either in a circular blast formation or single linear shots (which only happens when he loses all of his limbs). Firing at his heart ends Mettaton's attack earlier; not shooting his heart still causes his limbs to fall off due to being a scripted event. Contrary to popular belief, attacking Mettaton's heart this way does not count as FIGHTing him. When only his torso exists, his heart will fight for him for the rest of the battle until he is either killed or the ratings reach 10,000. * A disco ball appearing from the top of the square projects laser beams in either blue or white, which can be toggled in color by shooting the disco ball. They rotate at a variable pace. * Plain white squares move downwards. A bomb can only destroy them. Mettaton NEO Mettaton NEO uses no attacks. Strategy Neutral/Pacifist Route Mettaton Quiz Show Alphys is present during this battle and uses her hands to shape the correct answer's letter. If Alphys does not provide an answer, it means any is fine. Answering any questions wrong causes Mettaton to half the protagonist's HP. Attempting to hurt Mettaton in this form does not work; the screen always displays "Miss." Mettaton EX To defeat Mettaton EX without killing him, one must survive until his arms and legs are blown off and achieve a show rating of 10,000 or more; if his limbs are not blown off, a show rating of 12,000 or more ends the battle.Winning with 12,000 points – YouTube While the protagonist waits without acting, the ratings go down. The ratings stay at 3,001 at the minimum until the protagonist does something. Mettaton's limbs fall off regardless of whether or not his heart is shot, but shooting it ends his turn earlier. Ratings can be boosted in several ways: * Getting hit gives a violence boost of 10 to 50 points. * Shooting anything during Mettaton's turn. * Using the FIGHT option to directly harm Mettaton results in him either biting his lip or sticking his tongue out while saying "Yeah," giving an Action boost of 300 points. Further attacks cause him to grin visibly but give fewer Action Points. * Eating food sold by Burgerpants gives 300-500 rating points, but the Steak in the Shape of Mettaton's Face gives 700 points instead. Eating Junk Food gives the 'Eating garbage?!' penalty of 50 points. All other consumables have no effect. * Equipping a different piece of armor gives 1,500 points as long that piece has not been worn previously during the fight. * Using the Stick causes it to be thrown at Mettaton. He catches it in his mouth and ratings boost by 700 points. Repeating this action gives 1 point. Using the stick after Mettaton has lost his arms and legs instead gives 1,400 points. * Using the Boast action causes ratings to shoot up during Mettaton's turn, but taking damage costs 100 points and stop the rating spike. * Using the Pose action gives 100-1000 points, inversely proportional to the amount of health the protagonist has left. * Using the Heel Turn action increases the aforementioned violence boost to 100 points. This is more of a risk as it requires the protagonist to get hit. * Early in the battle, Mettaton asks the protagonist to write an essay about what they like most about him. ** Writing "LEGS" earns 350 points, which is the highest amount, being the 'correct answer.' ** Writing "TOBY" earns 300 points, Mettaton saying that Toby sounds sexy. ** Writing "DANCING" earns 250 points, Mettaton saying that he is self-taught. ** Writing "ARMS" earns 250 points, Mettaton commenting most people talk about his legs, but embrace them for their writing anyways. ** Writing "VOICE" earns 200 points, Mettaton commenting that he has the voice of a siren. ** Writing "HAIR" earns 200 points, Mettaton saying that he uses metal hair gel. ** Writing anything that does not meet any requirement earns 100 points. *** Writing certain words like "fabulous," "beautiful," "radiant," and "personality" make Mettaton comment on them. ** Writing nothing earns 80 points. Mettaton is not surprised that the protagonist is speechless. ** Writing any swear word results in the loss of 150 points, which causes Mettaton to exclaim that the show is family-friendly. ** Writing a word that Mettaton deems insulting prompts him to tell the protagonist that this is an essay about him, not them. ** Writing a lot of random gibberish and letters with no sense results in Mettaton being impressed that the protagonist wrote so much about him, even though he does not understand what they said. If Mettaton EX is spared, he appears only as his torso and head when the game returns to the overworld view. This happens even if the protagonist ends the fight before his limbs fall off. However, if he is killed, he appears in his original box form in the overworld view but damaged. For those who plan on killing Mettaton, methods that decrease ratings should be used, as the ratings may hit 10,000 before the protagonist kills Mettaton. Methods that decrease ratings include writing a curse word during the essay and eating Junk Food, so bringing a full inventory of Junk Food is advised. Waiting between turns also steadily decreases ratings. However, it stops decreasing after a certain point. Genocide Route Despite claiming to be a human eradicator, Mettaton NEO does absolutely nothing. Any non-missing attack instantly kills him as he is scripted to take between 900,000 and 999,999 damage, no matter the strength of the attack. There is no way to spare Mettaton NEO, meaning that the point at which a Genocide Route cannot be aborted occurs before fighting him when the last random encounter is killed. Contrary to popular belief, a weak attack does not revert to the Neutral Route. Only failing to depopulate Hotland and the CORE completely causes the game to revert to the Neutral Route. Quotes Quiz Show Multicolor Tile Puzzle Mettaton EX Mettaton NEO Flavor Text Mettaton * His metal body renders him invulnerable to attack. Quiz Show * His metal body STILL renders him invulnerable to attack. Dungeon, 1.001 patch * Seriously, his metal body is invulnerable! CORE, 1.001 patch * Mettaton attacks! Encounter * Mettaton. Neutral * Smells like Mettaton. Neutral * The quiz show continues. during Quiz Show * Screaming is against the rules. Cry * You yell... But nothing happened. Yell * This is probably what you'll do if things continue in this manner. Burn * Your phone's [ [ ACT ] ] menu is glowing. Alphys calls, dungeon * You press the yellow button. The phone is resonating with Mettaton's presence! Yellow * Seems like a good time to turn Mettaton around. Alphys calls, CORE * You tell Mettaton that there's a mirror behind him. Turn Bomb Defusal * Defuse the dog! the Dog Bomb * It's blissfully unaware of its circumstances. Dog * The dog is still active! after dog defuse has failed * Dog defused! dog defusal succeeds * Defuse the basketball! the Basket Bomb * Even if you explode, you'll at least look good. Basket Bomb * Defuse the present! the Present Bomb * Regardless, you'll have to write a thank-you letter. Present Bomb * Defuse the game! the Game Bomb * You really should have rented it first. Game Bomb * Defuse the script! the Script Bomb * Like all modern blockbusters, it's full of explosions. Script Bomb * Defuse the extremely agile glass of water! the Extremely Agile Glass of Water * All things considered, it's an extremely agile glass of water. Extremely Agile Glass of Water * Defuse the bomb! the Bomb * Defuse failed! Aim for DEFUSE ZONE! defuse has failed * The bomb is still active! after defuse has failed * Bomb defused! bomb is defused Mettaton EX * His weak point is his heart-shaped core. Check * Mettaton EX makes his premiere! Encounter * Mettaton. Neutral * Smells like Mettaton. Neutral * Mettaton is saving your essay for future use. essay question * You say you aren't going to get hit at ALL. Ratings gradually increase during Mettaton's turn. Boast * You posed dramatically. The audience nods. Pose * Despite being hurt, you posed dramatically. The audience applauds. at less than half HP * Despite being wounded, you posed dramatically. The audience gasps. at less than 1/4 HP * With the last of your power, you posed dramatically. The audience screams. at extremely low HP * Mettaton has low HP. HP * You turned and scoffed at the audience. They're rooting for your destruction this turn! Turn * You eat the (Item). The audience loves the brand. [[Glamburger] or Starfait] * You ate the Face Steak. The audience goes nuts. [[Steak in the Shape of Mettaton's Face]] * You eat the Junk Food. The audience is disgusted. [[Junk Food]] * You throw the stick. Mettaton catches it in his mouth and winks. [[Stick]] * You used the Mystery Key. Mettaton pretends it isn't there. [[Mystery Key]] Mettaton NEO * Dr. Alphys's greatest invention. Check * Mettaton NEO blocks the way! Encounter * Stage lights are blaring. Neutral Trivia * Using the debug mode to make Mettaton NEO spareable reveals he has two random attacks, Which are Vulkin's lightning and the fire balls. Sparing or allowing him to attack a second time softlocks the game. https://youtu.be/R5gdjirEvw0?t=135 |Mettaton NEO's First Attackhttps://youtu.be/R5gdjirEvw0?t=205 |Mettaton NEO's second Attack de:Mettaton/Im Kampf fr:Mettaton/En Combat pl:Mettaton/W walce ru:Меттатон/В бою